


Phone guys are hot

by lionlikestowrite



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, First Time, Jack is only mentioned in this, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Penetration, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Masturbation, Smut, Voice Kink, Work sex, i don't know how to tag lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionlikestowrite/pseuds/lionlikestowrite
Summary: Harry and Jake are both managers of the only and last Freddy Fazbender's location. Which is fine, because both quickly turned into friends and really started to appreciate each other's company.Sometimes Jake appreciates Harry's company a bit too much, though. He doesn't want to admit his romantic feelings for his colleague, and definitely doesn't want to admit the attraction he feels. So when he suddenly gets hard at work, the only option he has is to hide inside of the bathroom to fix that "problem". Or at least that would be an option if the black phone headed man didn't find out where he was and about his unfortunate predictament.But Harry finds out that he doesn't mind seeing his friend like that.-----------------------------------There is so little smut of the phone guys in this fandom, smfh. Guess I'm gonna have to fix that.
Relationships: Harry Fitzgerald/Jake Wilson (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Phone guys are hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, author here! Whoa, a DSAF fanfic in 2021?? Who would've thought-
> 
> Just wanted to warn you guys that this part has more masturbation and feelings than anything, so if you want to skip to the actual sex that will be in the second part (of which I am yet to post, I'll delete these parenthesis when it's out). I hope you guys like this!
> 
> By the way, this is a fanfic I wrote after reading @Destructivedepravities 's fanfic called Phone Guys are Hot! (I SWEAR THE TITLE IS A COINCIDENCE DKSHFSD- Object head brainrot), which I greatly recomment. Alright, now onto the story!

It’s not wrong to think about your coworker in ways you shouldn’t, right? … Right. I mean, everyone fantasizes about other people. Sometimes you just look at a hot person, think “Holy shit, I’d love to fuck them,” and continue your day, maybe masturbate thinking about the person or whatever.

Jake wished he was more easily convinced of this, because right now he was in a bathroom stall of the restaurant, looking in between his legs and seeing the bulge in his pants. This place was disgusting, but there was nowhere else he could be at, not when his boss and coworkers were still in the building. And one of his coworkers was exactly the problem: Harry.

That stupid, stoic, extremely handsome phone man. The purple phone guy had a small history with him, but nothing more than small talk and friendly conversations when they sometimes met, which was rare. But now that they were both managers of this Freddy’s location? Jesus Christ. He didn’t remember much of his wife, but Jake doesn’t think he has ever fallen for someone so fast. Harry is just so serious, but once he warms up to you he is so sweet and kind, understanding. Wilson could ramble on for hours and hours about whatever and Fitzgerald was always happy to listen, sometimes doing a small input as well. And the purple phone man adored it when the taller one did that, adored to learn more about him, to be around him, have his attention. Oh, how he craved the black phone guy’s attention right now.

He took a deep breath before his hand moved down, silently undoing his belt, unbuttoning his pants, pulling down the zipper and then pulling them down with his boxers just enough so that his semi-hard cock would spring out. A soft sigh of relief left his broken music box, shakier than it should be. He couldn’t help but imagine Harry here, with him, touching him and helping him get off. Jake knew better than to give himself hope that would ever happen someday, but for now he just let himself fantasize, shutting his optical sensors off for a moment.

As his hand wrapped itself around his dick he imagined it was Harry’s instead, even if the other’s hand was bigger, probably rougher. The black phone man was so tall too, Jake couldn’t help but imagine him towering over him. The hand started to slowly move up and down his shaft, thumb sliding across his slit and teasing it in a way he hasn’t done in a long while. He hasn’t felt like this ever since he became a phone guy, honestly, getting too caught up with work to focus on anything else. A soft and glitchy grunt escaped his music box as it got faster, his plastic head leaning back and touching the wall behind him. Jake made a small disgusted noise but tried to ignore that and just focus on his mind.

\------------------------------

_“You really are helpless aren’t you?” Harry’s voice sounded deeper than usual as he whispered against the shorter’s receiver, hand moving slow and steady. It made the purple phone whimper softly beneath him, a hand moving up to hold the taller’s shoulder, grip getting tighter as the other’s hand sped up. “I found you here, all hot and needy… you didn’t even try to hide yourself, did you?” The man teased, waiting for an answer. He grew impatient until he realized that it wasn’t going to be given to him, squeezing the other’s dick and making him cry out. “Answer me, Wilson.” He slowed down his hand, “You wanted me to find you here, didn’t you?”._

_“Yes-” Jake breathed out, so low that his glitchy music box almost made it incomprehensible, “Yes. I did”. Harry hummed in satisfaction, Wilson letting out a restrained moan when the speed went back up._

_“Of course you did. You’re just a whore for attention, aren’t you? Always calling to me and making me look at you. I’m surprised you didn’t pull this little act somewhere else.” He paused as he thought for a moment, “Like our office. Boss’ office, maybe, since he isn’t here today. Or the supply room, the kitchen. Anywhere but this filthy place”. A low chuckle left the taller’s music box, his free hand cupping Jake’s phone and making their gazes meet. “But perhaps this is fitting for you, doing something so filthy in a family friendly place...”_

_The purple phone man whimpered with the words, tensing up again and having to hold back any other sounds as the stroking got once again quicker, rougher. The static of his transmitter was starting to become noticeable, though. His grip on the other’s shoulder tightened as he tried to keep himself together, but Harry's touch was making him melt and he couldn’t stop it. “Harry..” he breathed out in a whiny voice, so different for the usually confident man he is, “Harry, please...”_

_“‘Please’ what?” The black phone man asked, “Use your words, Wilson”._

_“Please.. please, just f--”_

\------------------------------

Jake’s fantasy session ended as he heard the door to the bathroom open, quickly turning his music box off before his breath hitched. He turned his optical sensors back on, looking down at his cock. Lord, it was so damn hard. Pre cum leaked from the tip and down the shaft, and he noticed how red it was from doing this dry. The scolding thought of needing to bring lube to this crossed his mind, but it quickly changed to panic again when he heard steps coming closer, looking at the stalls.

“Jake?” A velvety voice called out, one that the purple phone man knew very well.

**Oh no.**

“Jake, are you there? I need your help with the last papers.” Of course Harry was thinking about work. What else would he be thinking about?

Wilson remained silent, mentally regretting every decision he has ever made in life and wondering how he even got here in the first place. Good question: why did he even get horny in the first place? His brain was still slightly fuzzy from the pleasure he felt, but something about seeing the black phone man almost shirtless because of the hot weather came to mind. Oh yeah, that may be why he’s sweating so much. He supposed it was because he was feeling hot for- y’know.

The tall man soon stopped in front of his stall, and Jake almost considered pulling his feet up before he heard: “I know you’re there. Come on, finish already. We’ve only got an hour before the shift ends”. The shorter male would have laughed if his music box wasn’t turned off. Both because of the fact that Harry was completely oblivious to which way Jake needed to “finish already”, and as if the shift being over ever meant either of them would leave this place. Even if Jack was nicer about this, none of the phones had their own apartments or homes, always being traded and sold as objects.

When his name was called for a third time the shorter phone guy finally turned his voice on, clearing his throat. “I’ll go to our office soon. Just wait there.” He hated how shaky his voice sounded, and of course it made Harry curious because it was so unusual of him.

“Are you alright? You don’t sound very good there.” The other man asked with worry lacing his voice, making Wilson fluster and feel so much worse for this. How dare he jack off thinking of his friend?

“Yeah... Yeah, I’m fine. Just- Just leave, please..” Jake asked gently, waiting for the footsteps to go back to the door and leave. But they didn’t.

“No, you’re not fine. I’ll wait here until you finish, okay? Then we’ll take a break.” Harry said with finality, walking away but only to stop in front of the sinks, looking at himself in the mirror.

Jake wanted to groan in frustration so fucking bad. Why did the black phone guy need to be so fucking kind? He was still hard, but there was no way he could “finish” this with Harry here. The purple phone man sighed before he put his dick inside of his pants and boxers again, holding back a wince when he pulled them up, closing his pants and buckling up his belt. Jesus, did this feel uncomfortable. But he ignored that as he flushed down the toilet just in case, unlocking the stall door and stepping out of it, immediately regretting doing so.

Harry still had his blazer and tie off, the first few buttons of his dress shirt undone because of the hot weather. It made him feel hot as hell too, loosening up his tie before he cleared up his throat, walking to the one sink that didn’t seem like it would fall apart in seconds and washing his hands. He tried not to look at his coworker through the mirror, but the other man in the room didn’t seem to have the same restriction, openly staring at the shorter male.

Wilson immediately tensed up when Fitzgerald walked up to him, startling and quickly pushing the other’s hand away after it was placed on his neck. “What the heck!?” He stuttered out, words being censured by his programming. “You’re hot.” The taller one answered blunty, only making the shorter one blush even harder, “Are you sick?”.

“I’m not. Please, just- HEY!” The purple phone guy almost screeched when Harry took his arm and tried to turn him around, staying in place. If he turned around and his colleague saw the very obvious boner he had Jake swore this would be the death of him.

“Jake, tell me what’s wrong! I want to help you out!”, “Trust me, this isn’t something you _want_ to help me with.” The shorter one was quick to answer, only confusing the taller male even more. “What do you mean? We’re friends, Jake. You know that’s not true.” He insisted but in a softer tone, just wanting to know how to make his friend feel better.

Lord, this was only making Wilson feel guiltier and guiltier. He sighed, running a hand down his phone face. He really didn’t want to creep Harry out, but if the manager was just going to insist like this until he knew, then…

Jake hesitantly turned around and leaned against the sink behind him, looking away to hide his sheer embarrassment and shame. There was soft static playing in his head, but it was low enough so that he heard the ring of surprise that Harry’s phone head made. He swallowed dry, remaining quiet and just letting his coworker process this, then probably leave and never talk to him outside of work again.

But Harry’s reaction to this was much, much different from what the other man was expecting. Admittedly, he also had an interest in the second manager of this establishment. But he never expected to ever see Jake like… this. It was honestly arousing.

After a few moments of silence the black phone man finally walked closer to his friend again, getting much closer than he needed to. Jake’s breath hitched as he looked up in shock, and if he still had eyes those would certainly be wide open. Harry cupped the shorter’s phone, looking him up and down, checking him out. At least it felt like that to Wilson, who quickly pushed the thought away. The taller one would never think of him like that, but a hint of hope grew in his chest with the way his colleague was acting. Harry leaned closer to the other’s receiver, whispering: “Meet me in our office in five”.

Good Lord, Jake’s chest felt like it was going to explode. In any other context that sentence would have sounded so innocent. But now, with Harry being so close, his voice deep with something Jake couldn’t quite place… had he really understood what was happened, or is he changing things because of his stupid desire?

“Harry-?” The purple phone man called, but his coworker already went and left the room, leaving him alone with his boner and thoughts. Mostly the thoughts, because mentally he was freaking out. Was he really going to- Did Harry really just- God, what even _was that!?_

Jake didn’t give himself time to think about it. Five minutes, he had five minutes. He somewhat made himself presentable before getting out of the bathroom and heading towards their shared office. He was really anticipating this.


End file.
